Gaara we love you!
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: A one-shot with a possible epilogue no sandcest!


_**Hi!, so I just recently started watching Naruto and I am doing my first FanFic for it, **_

_**I am adding myself in this so please review and tell me what you think, thanks! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro suddenly appear in a big white room with nothing in it besides themselves, and a girl in a chair? Temari and Kankuro took defensive positions around Gaara. The girl stood up and said sternly,

''Now now, we'll have none of that''

then she squealed and said,

''I've always wanted to say that!''

''Who are you and what is your business with us!?''

Temari asked,

''I am Corinna, the author of this story, and I have come to talk to you all separately,''

Corinna responded, Temari started to get out her fan but it vanished as soon as she touched it, Temari gasped and Kankuro reached for crow but it too vanished as soon as he touched it,

''Whats going on?!''

Temari asked nervously,

''I promise not to hurt you and I won't give you the chance to hurt me.''

Corinna explained,

''Now Gaara is first so I will see you later,''

Corinna snapped her fingers and Temari and Kankuro were transported to another room,

''How did you do that?''

Gaara asked speaking for the first time since they got here,

''I told you, I'm the author, I can do whatever I want, now lets talk about you,''

Corinna sat back down in her chair and crossed her legs,

''do you want to sit down?''

Corinna asked, Gaara shook his head and crossed his arms,

''I'm afraid I've had to take your sand away from you,''

Corinna said, Gaara knew it was hopeless to attack without his sand so he just glared harder, at her.

''Alright, I'm gong to start talking and most probably will not stop for a while so prepare yourself,''

Corinna said,

''You absolutely did not have a happy childhood did you? You were abandoned by everybody you held dear, you have never had ''Love''

Gaara flinched,

the only reason you still live is to kill people, to fight only for yourself, to love only yourself,

you wonder why Naruto is so strong? Its because he fights for those he loves, for the people that he holds dear, that is the true meaning of strong.''

Corinna stopped talking only long enough to breath before she started again,

''Gaara, I know about Yashamaru,''

Gaara flinched again,

''Let me tell you, Yashamaru was wrong, your mother loved you,

there is not a mother alive who can hate her own baby,''

''I'm a monster, thats why she hated me, that why everyone always hated me!''

Gaara said,

Coming closer Corinna said,

''Gaara, you are not a monster, there is a monster inside you, you control it, you are not a monster,''

Gaara screamed and clutched his head and his heart, Corinna put her hand on his shoulder and said,

''Do you want me to make it stop? Do you want the pain in your heart to stop?''

''Yes!''

Gaara said,

''Make it stop!''

Corinna kissed his cheek,

''Gaara, I love you,''

She said,

''your cute and handsome, and you have great potential, and I will always love you as a friend,''

Gaara froze,

_''Love? She Loves me? What is this warm feeling in me chest? That's where the pain usually is, but now there is just a warm fuzzy feeling, could this be Love?''_

Gaara thought,

Corinna sighed,

''Of course I would love to be more then that, but alas, we are from two different worlds, but know you will always have me as a friend!''

Corinna said dramaticly,

''I have parents, I didn't have a lonely childhood like you, but I know what it feels like to be lonely,

its a living hell, you feel so desperate for attention, for the love of another human being you do anything to get it, nothing compares to the feeling of being loved, as a child and even now you thought you could just be by yourself, rejecting all love from your siblings, even if you don't know it Temari and Kankuro do love you,''

''But their scared of me! Just like everyone else, they hate me but are too scared to do anything,''

Gaara said,

''Gaara, they do **not**hate you! They probably are scared of you but their trying to still connect with you, when Temari fusses over you, or tells you to do something, or to eat more or such, she's trying to show her love, when Kankuro makes a joke and looks towards you with that expect look, when he

offers help with something, he is trying to show his love for you!''

Gaara flashed back to when they were on missions together, Temari always fussed and worried about him, and he would threaten to kill her if she didn't leave him alone, if Kankuro offered to help him train, he took it as an offense,

Gaara felt something wet dripping down his face, tears? He was, crying? He hasn't cried since he was six.

Gaara felt relief like he had never felt before, he was loved, he was loved!

Gaara couldn't help smiling,

it was all Corinna could do to keep from swooning,

''Gaara, you really need to smile more! Here is what you need to do, when you go back to your village be nice, don't kill anybody and become Kazekage

then smile lots and pretty soon, all the girls in the village will be in love with you and from them you can pick out a wife and invite me to your wedding!''

Gaara was stunned, did she just plan out the rest of his life? Then he smiled and sighed, this apparently was her Nature,

''Well I have to go talk to your siblings so there is a mirror over there if you want to practice smiling and there is a T.V over that way and the bathroom is to your left, so bye for now see you in a bit,''

''Wait! Corinna,''

Gaara called,

''Yes?''

she said,

''Thank you for everything,''

Gaara said,

''Your welcome! Changing my favorite people for the better is what I do!''

Corinna smiled at him and Gaara smiled back, Corinna could barely keep from swooning,

''_He's getting better at that! There is no way the girls in the village can resist that!''_

then Corinna disappeared to talk to Temari.

**With Temari and Kankuro**

''Geez.. This is taking forever!''

Kankuro sighed

''I know right? I've been waiting for like five minutes for you guys to notice me,''

Corinna said,

Temari and Kankuro gasped as they finally noticed her standing behind them,

''when did you get here!?''

Temari gasped

''Finally! You noticed! And I've been here for five minuets''

Corinna said,

''Okay Temari, your up, lets go''

Corinna said,

''Wait what?''

Temari said but she was already in a another room with Corinna,

Corinna snapped her fingers and a couch and a comfy chair appeared,

Corinna walked over to the chair and sat down and crossed her legs,

she motioned for Temari to come sit on the couch, Temari sat down and Corinna narrowed her eyes then looked her up and down, Temari started to get nervous, Corinna was apparently a very powerful person and Temari had no weapons, after about a minuet Corinna smiled brightly and said,

''How about some girl talk?!''

surprised Temari said,

''what?''

''well you have been on a mission for at least three weeks with your brothers, I'd think you would want to talk about girl stuff,''

''Well yeah..''

Temari said,

''Great!''

Corinna said beaming,

''How do you get your hair so smooth?''

Corinna asked,

''Lots of brushing and I use palm tree oil to smooth it down,''

Temari answered,

''So, do you love Gaara?''

Corinna asked,

''Of course! Why would you think that I don't! He's my little brother! I'll always love him!''

Temari exclaimed,

''Corinna smiled,

''That's good, make sure you tell him so though, because he thinks you and Kankuro hate him,''

Corinna said seriously,

''What?! Why would he think that?!''

Temari said,

''Maybe it was you being scared of him and avoiding him at all costs for 12 years''

Corinna said,

Temari burst into tears,

''I know! Its my fault that he's like this! If I had been a better sister and talked to him and loved him more and told him that I loved him he wouldn't hate everybody!''

Corinna gently rubbed Temari's back until she stopped crying,

''Its okay, start now, be a better sister now love him more now,''

Temari hugged Corinna and said,

''Thank you,''

''No problem, anytime you want to talk about anything just call me''

Corinna said,

Temari wiped her eyes and went back to the white room she had been in with Corinna,

''KANKURO!''

Corinna shouted probably louder then she needed to,

''WHAT?!''

Kankuro shouted back defiantly louder then he needed to,

as soon as Kankuro came into view Corinna snapped her finger in a Z shape and said,

''Don't you be yellin at me''

Kankuro sighed and rolled his eyes, he had lived with Temari long enough to know that he should just let it go,

''Lets go''

Corinna said,

she snapped her fingers and she and Kankuro appeared in the same room that Corinna and Temari were in, still with the couch and comfy chair, again Corinna sat down in the comfy chair,

''So, hows life?''

Corinna asked Kankuro after they had both sat down,

''eh''

Kankuro grunted,

Corinna sighed then said,

''Well I see we aren't going to get anywhere so we can be done if you want Kankuro jumped up and said,

''see ya''

Corinna sighed and snapped her finger and suddenly Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were in the same room again,

it was a bit of surprise to Temari and Kankuro because when they came back to the main white room Gaara was standing in front of a mirror practicing smiling, when his sibling came into they room he turned and smiled at them,

Temari fainted and Kankuro charged at Corinna who easily dodged,

''What did you do to Gaara?!''

Kankuro yelled

''I just talked to him, you should be nice!''

Kankuro sighed,

He looked towards Temari and saw Gaara holding her waiting for her to wake up, Kankuro tensed at seeing Gaara so close to Temari, Temari opened hr eyes and saw Gaara holding her looking at her with concern, Temari fainted again,

twenty minuets later Temari was awake and everything was sorted out, just as the sand sibling were about to leave Corinna ran up and Hugged Gaara,

if it had been anyone else they would not still be standing, possibly not breathing, Gaara froze at the show of affections, Corinna whispered in his ear,

''Don't forget to invite me to the wedding''

Gaara smiled and nodded, Corinna smiled back,

''Bye everyone!''

Corinna said,

''Thanks for everything!''

Temari said,

''yes thank you''

Gaara said,

Kankuro just grunted thinking,

_''She didn't say anything to me!''_

Corinna snapped her fingers and sent the sand siblings back to the sand village,

''I love you''

Temari said to her two brothers,

Gaara nodded and said in a barely addible voice,

''I love you two, and they walked home

back at the white house Corinna giggled then took off her mask and, Gasp!

She was Corinna!

THE END

please, please, please, review! If you do I will asked Gaara to give you a hug! There is no guarantee that you will survive but I can ask!


End file.
